Can You Hear Me?
by Original Blue
Summary: Enter Mogami Kyoko, the most socially clueless person ever born, who has a strange obsession with fairies and a thriving hatred of pop-singers. Enter Tsuruga Ren, accomplished actor and Kyoko's sempai. Oh, and did I mention Ren's in love with Kyoko? D
1. Chapter 1

When Kyoko woke, she was disoriented. Everything was so unfamiliar.

_I remember the party..._ Tsuruga Ren and Yukihito Yashiro had thrown her a surprise party for her eighteenth birthday. _I remember Moko–chan and the presents... but I don't remember going home._

Then she realized in embarrassment that she had fallen asleep in Tsuruga–san's house, and that she was in his guest bed. _I guess I was more tired than I thought._ She threw off the covers and yelped when her feet hit the cold floor. Shivering slightly, she pulled on a pair of socks, presumably Tsuruga Ren's, which had been left on the bedside table.

Once she felt warm enough, she locked the door and pulled her spare clothes from her bag. A t–shirt and some shorts went in place of her rumpled party dress, and she put on her own shoes.

Kyoko opened the door and peeked down the hallway; Ren, it seemed, was up and cooking.

She walked towards the kitchen, preparing to grovel. "Good morning, Tsuruga–san," she said apologetically.

He looked up from his preparation with a smile. "Good morning, Mogami–san. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. Then she swept into a deep bow, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Tsuruga–san, I've imposed on you, especially after you threw me a surprise party and everything!" She was shaking slightly.

He stopped cooking and tilted her head up. "Mogami–san, it's fine. You were tired after the party, and everyone else had gone home." He smiled at her, the natural smile that let her know it was okay. "Do you want some lunch?"

Mogami Kyoko straightened up and wiped her tears. "Yes, please."

She watched him attempting to cook for a minute, and then started to giggle at his poor food preparation skills. Then she walked up and slid her hands over his, gently taking the pot handles from him.

Ren's eyes widened as she took control of the food, his face betraying shock as she started to cook real food. "Like this, Tsuruga–san. Do you see?" He nodded, smiling slightly, and went to set the table.

She had finished the food in a few minutes, and he helped her to serve it. It wasn't long before they were sitting down together, with cooked vegetables, steamed rice and grilled meat.

The meal was quiet, both of them hungry.

When it was over, and Kyoko had insisted on helping to clean up, Ren asked her about her plans for the day. "Nothing, really," she said, drying a bowl, "I might get some shopping done later and get a New Year's gift for Okami–san and Taishou, the couple who run the darumaya. Why do you ask?"

Ren put away some of the dishes that were dried. "I was wondering if you would help me with a script of mine. I've been having a hard time getting into this character; I don't know how to be the 'Kazou' it describes."

Kyoko's eyebrows went up. "But you never have trouble with that," she argued, her face a picture of shining admiration.

He sweat-dropped as they finished up. "Mogami–san, just because I'm your senior doesn't mean that I'm perfect. There are roles that I have problems with."

She caught his eye and nodded, determined; if Tsuruga–san asked it of her, she would help him.

Kyoko sat on the couch, reading through the script as Ren practiced his lines in his head. Finally, she nodded and placed the script on the table.

"So basically," she said as he sat next to her, "the script is about an engaged man with an arranged marriage, who falls in love with his childhood friend, right?" He nodded unconsciously, focusing on _not_ putting his arm around her.

Kyoko sat up straighter and pulled a necklace out of her purse. Tsuruga knew it well; he had given her the jewel it held without her knowledge. The 'Queen of Rosa' necklace, which held Mogami–san to fit into any role.

She closed her eyes just before putting on the necklace. "Should we start in Act 3?"

Ren nodded again, more focused on her face than her words. "Yes."

She flipped the catch; her eyes flew open.

"Kazou–kun, when did you say Hitomi–san would be back?" At the sound of Michiko's voice, he immediately went into his role.

He was no longer Tsuruga Ren; he was Kojima Kazou, who was engaged by arrangement.

"I didn't. Hitomi will be back from America in two days, Michiko–chan. Do you need something from her?" His voice was slightly curious, and his body language nearly possessive of Michiko. He put an arm over the edge of the couch. "We could always call."

She was slightly confused; there was nothing wrong with his acting now. He was the perfect Kazou.

Kyoko/Michiko shook her head. "I was just wondering." Her eyes fixed on Ren and he blinked for a moment, trying to get back into character. "Why don't you tell her you love her?"

It took him a minute, but he became the character again. It surprised him that he had lapsed, especially with Mogami–san's top notch acting. He shook the doubt from his mind and immersed himself in the script–world.

Kazou raised an eyebrow and looked at Michiko. "Who says I don't?"

Those unflinching eyes seemed sad in Ren's vision. "I do. And she talks about you like she hates you." She glanced away.

_Such a strong character!_ Kyoko thought, feeling tears gather in her eyes. _It's just like that first time, with Mio!_ She was aware of her chest tightening under the stress of Michiko's pain. She crossed her arms over her torso.

"Michiko!" He pulled her chin up with soft fingers. "What do you want from me?" His free hand touched her arm and she shook a little under his fingertips.

At that soft brushing, she pulled back a little, then looked into his eyes.

"Kazou, you don't love each other." She was crying freely now, and Ren could feel the tears slipping over his palm. "Why don't you love each other?" She began to tremble.

_This is it,_ Kyoko thought. _The kiss scene._

In the past year with LME, she had been in plenty of kiss scenes, but this seemed different. _It's probably just Tsuruga–san; I've never acted with someone of his caliber._

Ren's hand cupped her jaw as they drew closer together. Kyoko reached up and ran her fingers through his silky brown hair.

_Are we really gonna kiss?_

Tsuruga hesitated for a moment, his heart rate jumping. Their faces were barely an inch apart, and her hair was brushing his cheeks.

_Knowing Mogami–san, she'll be so far into character that it won't register as me. __This__ is why I normally don't want to stay alone with her._

Ren tilted his head slightly, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

They were both hyperaware of the other's presence, and neither wanted to admit that it might be something more than acting.

Then Kyoko's lips brushed over his own, and their mouths pressed together firmly.

It was like magic, that moment when they were breathing in each other's breath, their heartbeats keeping perfect time.

Kyoko pulled back first, gulping air, Tsuruga's eyes on her. She bit her lip nervously.

"Could you show me that again? I don't think I got it–" He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself into his tight embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand, this is a sort of drabble–fic. This IS a continuation of the first chapter. Beware Ren fans; it will probably piss you off. But it is not over yet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um," she stuttered nervously, "thank you Tsuruga–san." She bowed to him. Kyoko stood at his door, bag over her shoulder. It was nearly two o'clock, and she really needed to get going.

He smiled at her. "I'll see you on Monday Mogami–san. Have a good weekend, okay?"

She blushed, nodding.

Their kissing had stopped after a few minutes, when Kyoko's phone had started ringing. Ren had only not noticed it because she had started vibrating and buzzing.

When Kyoko had answered it, Moko–chan had loudly berated her for staying at a man's house over night. Then Ren had taken the phone and been chewed out for not driving her home.

After that, they had both agreed that maybe it would be a good idea to keep that it quiet.

Kyoko bowed one last time and turned to leave.

"Ah!"

She looked back; Ren was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, Mogami–san… we should go out some time. Is that okay?"

She smiled, her face serene. "I'd love to! Call me, okay?" He nodded, grinning.

She stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

"Mogami–san is sick?" Ren walked through LME with his manager, a slight frown on his face.

Yashiro nodded. "She got the stomach flu, we think. She collapsed in the Love Me break room, and Kotonami–san took her home. Don't worry though," he said to Ren's annoyed look, "the owners of the darumaya will take good care of her."

He nudged Tsuruga Ren in the ribs. "You should take her some medicine, to see if she's alright." There was that tiny smirk on Yashiro–san's face. "I bet it would make her feel better."

Ren sweat–dropped. _Yashiro–san has no idea how close he is to the truth. All his jokes about us as a couple, and it's actually coming true._ They got into the elevator. _Although he is right, she could use some medicine._

"Going to see Mogami–san?" LME's director, Takarada Lory, had that look of absolute and shining innocence on his face. "That's fine. But you have to take our 'Get Well' cards, alright?"

Ren nodded. He sat in the director's office, which was decorated to be like the Wild West. At present, Takarada–san was seated on his horse with a coil of rope on his saddle horn. When Ren had come in, the director had been practicing his lasso aim, with some assistants as cattle.

"I'm going to take her some medicine and see if there's anything else she needs." The director stroked his mustache and nodded his ascent.

Tsuruga Ren got up to leave, and had almost reached the door when the director called his name.

"Ren."

He didn't turn; he knew that tone. But his pause indicated that he was listening.

There was an evil glint in the director's eye.

"I'm going to have to take that girl out of the Love Me section soon, aren't I?"

Ren smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Sick?"

Fuwa Sho lounged in his apartment while his manager made coffee. "With what?"

Aki Shoko shrugged, bringing him a brimming mug. "I heard it from Ogata–san, and he just said she had a bug. Kind of like the stomach flu, from what I gather."

He wasn't looking at her, just sipping his coffee. "Maybe I should get her something," he muttered.

Shoko sweat–dropped. "Are you asking? Your schedule is clear for the next week, so feel free." His manager sighed; she could never tell just what was going through his head.

Sho nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'll go and see her…" It sounded like he was talking to himself.

She sighed again and reminded herself to arrange for a rental car; Sho would never think about how he was going to get there, not to mention find out where she lived.

"I hope she feels better," she murmured as she put her dishes in the sink.

* * *

Mogami Kyoko was feeling terrible. She lay on the floor of her room, clutching her stomach. Even sitting up made her nauseous, so she tried to move as little as possible.

Dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top, she was still hot. Somewhere in her mind, she knew that she had a fever, and should stay warm; that voice was drowned out by the pounding in her head.

It was the second day of feeling ill, and she already wanted to die.

Her stomach had started aching after her first glass water. Her second made her feel woozy. Her third made her throw up her lunch.

Kyoko curled up in exhaustion, resting her head on the wall behind her.

There was a knock at her door, and she looked up. The movement made her head throb, and she bit her fist to keep from crying.

Once she had control of herself, she said, "Who is it?"

Okami–san answered. "Kyoko–chan, a man is here to see you. He heard you were sick and came with some medicine. Can I let him in?"

_What if it's Tsuruga–san,_ she thought, terrified. _I don't want him to see me like this!_ She paused. _On the other hand, he's probably the only one who could make me feel better._

"Yeah, he can come in," she said, exhausted.

The door opened, and Fuwa Sho stepped into Kyoko's room.

He closed it behind him and looked around. Surprisingly enough, there was a poster of him on her wall, along with one of Tsuruga Ren.

It annoyed him more than he liked to admit that Tsuruga's poster wasn't marked with multiple stab wounds as his was. _Does she like him?_ He wondered.

Then he caught sight of Kyoko.

"Fuck," he whispered, dropping into a crouch next to her. Her normally fair skin was pale and clammy. Her forehead was slick with sweat under his palm, and her normally bright eyes were dull, lifeless.

She looked up at him and blanched, going completely white. Kyoko leapt to her feet and ran into the bathroom, her stomach emptying itself.

Sho had an annoyed look on his face. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but jeeze…" He stepped forward, holding back her hair.

She was shaking, and he could feel the heat emanating from her body. Sighing, he pulled a towel off the rack, wetting it and wiping her face.

Kyoko shuddered and braced herself against the wall, flushing the toilet.

"Come on," Sho muttered as he draped her arm over his shoulder, "Get up."

He pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket and grabbed a half–finished water bottle off of her nightstand.

"This will make you feel better," he said, helping her to take the tablets.

She climbed into bed and murmured something. "What?" he said, leaning closer to hear.

"I said why are you being so nice to me?"

He frowned. "It doesn't matter – now go to sleep." Sho turned away from her and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_This is where she lives?_ Tsuruga Ren thought as he stood outside of the darumaya. _Too late to chicken out now, I guess._ He walked forward, carrying a bag of medicine and instant ramen.

He walked inside and politely explained the situation to the hostess, who insisted on walking him up to Kyoko's room.

Outside the door, he knocked and said, "Mogami–san?"

There were footsteps, and the door opened.

Ren's eyes widened as he stood face to face with Fuwa Sho. _What the hell is he doing here?_

Sho's mouth suddenly carried that arrogant smirk.

"Do you need something from Kyoko?" Ren's eyes narrowed at his blatant neglect of the honorary at the end of her name.

"I brought medicine, and some cards from her colleagues." He smiled slightly, eyes dark.

"Tsuruga–san?"

They both looked up at the sound of her voice. She was sitting up in bed, her eyes still dull with fever.

Ren smiled at her. "I came to see how you were." He looked up at Sho, who was glaring. "I wonder why Fuwa–san is here."

If she hadn't been so pale, Mogami Kyoko would have blushed beet red. "He was just leaving! He probably only came to gloat that I was sick and he wasn't!"

Sho had a sour look on his face, and it seemed like he wanted to object, but Kyoko's apparitions were eyeing him like prey, even in sickness.

He nodded with a sigh, not to mention the daggers he was glaring at Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

"I thought he would never leave," Ren whispered, hugging Kyoko tightly. They were lying there, pressed together in a comfortable hug. She giggled at his statement and nodded. "I wonder why he was here, after all."

Ren nodded, though he knew exactly why. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Don't hate me, but I really liked writing this chapter!**

**Tell me if there's something you insanely need to read about, and I'll try to accommodate, okay?**

**Go KyokoAngst! (That's what I call it when those two are acting like jealous idiots and fighting over her.**

**Hooray fore chapter two of this nuts drabble–fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yashiro–san!" Kyoko was practically wailing, clutching the pieces of her phone. Tsuruga Ren's manager was apologizing profusely, explaining that he forgot to wear his latex gloves.

They were at the train station, and Mogami Kyoko was supposed to be getting on the next bullet train out of Tokyo. Her escort, Yukihito Yashiro, had held her bag and phone for only a few seconds while she searched for her electronic pass card. The next thing either of them had known, the cell phone had fallen apart, sparking and fizzing.

Kyoko crouched there, staring up at him with teary eyes. "That had everyone's contact info in it. Yashiro–san, how could you?" She started bawling again.

Yashiro tried to make her get up. "Mogami–san, I'm sure it's okay!" he said, feeling extremely guilty, "We'll just ask the president to give you a new one! I bet he could get the numbers into it by the time you return from your next job!"

Kyoko wiped her eyes and bowed to Yashiro, tears stopping abruptly. "Thank you so much, Yashiro–san! If you need to contact me during the next shoot, just ask the president for the director's number. I'm sure he'll have it!"

Yashiro nodded and waved goodbye as she stepped onto the train and the doors closed.

* * *

"My fault?" Kyoko said quietly, her face black with anger. "It's my fault we're here?"

Mogami Kyoko and Fuwa Sho stood on a station platform in a small town north of Tokyo.

Unfortunately, they had happened to be in the same studio for their shoots, and the directors had agreed that they should catch the same ride back to Tokyo. Then they had missed the last bullet train because Sho hadn't followed the directions correctly. Kyoko was extremely close to beating the tar out of her enemy, and there was no Tsuruga–san to hold her back.

Sho crossed his arms. "If you hadn't insisted on asking for directions, we could be on the train back to Tokyo by now."

Twitching, Kyoko turned her back on Sho and stalked off the platform. She carried only her light backpack, whereas he carried three suitcases and a laptop.

"Hey, where are you going?" He called after her, struggling to follow with his luggage.

She turned back to him, eyes narrowed. "That was the last train of the day – it says so over there." She pointed towards the multicolored sign proclaiming the train schedule. "I'm going to see if I can stay at an inn or a hotel." She continued walking.

He frowned, reaching out to her. "Wait up!"

Kyoko didn't bother to turn around and acknowledge him. "Why should I?" She called, hands in her jacket pockets. It was the end of winter, and still cold outside, especially since the sun had just set.

He caught up with her just outside the town's inn, and they walked in silently.

"Hello!" The inn hostess smiled from her seat behind a counter. "Welcome to our inn."

Sho dumped the baggage on Kyoko and walked forward. "We'll have two rooms. I want the better one; she can have the other." He jabbed a thumb backwards in indication.

Kyoko shoved his suitcases off and turned red with fury. She advanced on Sho, intending to beat him up at last. "Why you–!"

"Excuse me," the hostess cut in politely, "but we only have one room available right now."

The two Kyoto natives turned to look at this woman, deadpanning.

Kyoko's face was determined. "There's no way I'll sleep in the same room as that mor–"

Sho picked her up and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, effectively cutting her off. "We'll take it."

"Put me down!" Kyoko struggled, but his grip around her waist only tightened. "Idiot!" she snapped, trying to get him from her awkward position, "There's no way I'll stay in the same room as a bastard like you!"

* * *

The train sped towards Tokyo, carrying Mogami Kyoko and Bastard #1.

Sho had his headphones in, and Kyoko was fantasizing about a castle in the snow when Kyoko remembered that she should call Tsuruga–san. She looked at her traveling companion and realized that he couldn't hear her; sighing, she quickly picked up his cell phone and started dialing.

It rang for a few seconds, in which time Sho opened his eyes and shut off his mp3 player, curious as to whom she was calling from the train.

_Hello?_

She smiled at the sound of her sempai's voice.

"It's Mogami–san."

_How are you? I've missed hearing from you._

She giggled, and Sho stiffened. Who was she talking to?

"Me too. I can't wait to get back and see you."

_I heard what happened with Yashiro–san at the train station._

There was a pause._ By the way, the president wants to talk to you about your new phone. Where are you calling from, anyway?_

Kyoko froze, sweatdropping. "Um, I'm calling from that Bastard's phone."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. _Are you traveling with him?_

Mogami nodded, then remembered she was on the phone and said, "Unfortunately, yes. The director of my last shoot got us train tickets together." Outwardly, she rolled her eyes while, mentally, she was choking the director who had invaded her life.

"I can't believe he did it! I mean, first the Bastard made us miss the train back yesterday, then he made me sleep in the same hotel room with him!" Her face went red, then white at his next words.

_So did you?_

She hung her head in shame. "Yeah. It was either that or freeze. And he let me have the bed."

Tsuruga Ren was quiet, but Kyoko's demons could sense his anger like a beacon. She recoiled slightly from the phone.

_I'll see you when you get back._ The phone hung up with a click, leaving Kyoko ready to cry.

"So what did he want?"

Kyoko had momentarily forgotten about her companion and turned a furious shade of purple when she realized Sho had heard her talking to Tsuruga Ren.

"Um, nothing. I called him." She quickly deleted Ren's number from the Bastard's phone. She handed it back to him and turned back to the window, determined to come up with an apology for Tsuruga–san.

"So you know his number by heart? Could it be that you've turned from an obsessive 'Fuwa Sho' fan into a 'Tsuruga Ren' worshipper?" He laughed at her and she flicked the side of his head. "Ouch!" He rubbed the sore spot and returned her glare.

"You made Tsuruga–san mad at me," she said furiously, "He's very important to me, and I hate it when he's angry with me! So just shut up, bastard!"

They rode the rest of the way in silence as Sho mulled over the possible meanings to her words.

* * *

_It had been cold that night, and Sho wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep. His head was pounding with lyrics, but that was normal. The bed was perfect, the pillows fluffy and the covers warm. He even had up the newspaper articles detailing his rise to stardom pinned up next to his bed. The world seemed like it wanted him to be excrutiatingly happy._

_He and Kyoko had only been in Tokyo a few months, yet he had decided he would never go back to his humdrum life._

_But somewhere under all the distractions his busy mind offered, he knew that what kept him awake was the girl ebony haired girl in the room across the hall. She'd tried calling her mother several days earlier, and since then she hadn't been sleeping well. Kyoko had no idea why she woke up tired, eyes sore and limbs aching. But Sho knew. And he was getting pretty agrivated with her crying in her sleep. Even if he couldn't always hear her, he felt annoyingly guilty about it, as though it was all his fault._

_He slipped out from under his covers, stretching the fatigue out of his limbs. He padded across the room, careful not to stub his toes in the dark. He was never sure how to stop her tears; her pain was something completely alien to him. But he knew she felt safe when he was around._

_It was much to his surprise that he didn't find her asleep. She was sitting there, knees drawn to her chest, staring at a picture that had been taken of Sho's parents. "Hey," he called, knocking lightly on her door. She sat up with a start, golden eyes just slightly too bright._

_Sighing, he motioned for her get up. "You'll never sleep if you go on like this," he muttered, irritated at his own softness. "Come on." He walked out of her doorway, knowing she would follow, as she always did._

_He wasn't wrong. Soon she was sleeping deeply under his covers, eyes still darkened from crying. His pale arms were wrapped around her, pulling her torso close to his. She shifted under his grip, moving closer in her subconscious. Sho didn't really mind, but it was that feeling, of holding her close, of protecting her from everything..._

"Kyoko," Sho muttered, waking up. He moved to pull her closer and realized with a sickening sensation that she wasn't there. He sat straight up, looking around wildly.

He wasn't back in their old apartment. He was in the new one rented for him by his agency, where his manager was a phone call away at any time.

He slumped back onto his pillows, hands folded behind his head. _Why was I dreaming about that?_ he wondered, staring at the plain ceiling. He rolled out of bed, contriving to put on a shirt before breakfast, and watched the sun rise from his balcony.

"Kyoko," he muttered, sipping the hot tea to chase away the slightest chill that had entered his system since his all–too–realistic dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for! My apologies – I only realized while I was writing this that Kyoko calls Kanae 'Moko–san' not 'Moko–chan', but I assume they've grown closer in the past year, right? XD**

Kyoko arrived Tsuraga Ren's doorstep only a half an hour after the train pulled into Tokyo. She'd been picked up by Moko–chan, who had dropped her off at the Darumaya. Then she'd rode her bike to Tsuruga–san's apartment. She was excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing him. _He seemed to so mad,_ she thought, gripping her purse tightly. _I wonder if he'll want to see me._

Gathering up her courage, she knocked twice, hearing his TV being shut off. Almost instantly, the door opened and there he was, looking extremely surprised. "Mogami–san." She blushed, looking down. "I thought Tsuruga–san was mad at me, and I just wanted to talk to you. I probably should have called first." Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how she would have called without her cellphone.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She was so afraid of the answer that she almost couldn't force her lips to shape the words. _Why did I have to tell him all that stuff on the phone? I must have sounded like such an idiot!_ He just smiled. "Of course you can come in, Kyoko–chan."

She blushed harder than before, now almost entirely beet colored from the neck up. She wasn't sure if she was ready to start calling him Ren, but it was nice to hear him say her name. _Maybe I will. If he can be so informal, then certainly I can._ He stepped aside, letting her pass into his apartment.

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked when she was inside, not wanting to cause anymore confusion between them. He stilled, his hand freezing as he took down a glass from his cupboard. "I'm not angry with you, Kyoko–chan. I'm just confused as to why you spent the night in the same hotel room as Fuwa Sho." He turned, and she could see that burning bright look in his eyes, hanging over his real smile.

Relaxing slightly, she could feel her demon recoiling, gravitating towards the source of her happiness. _Why isn't he angry, his wrath is so wonderful..._ The Kyoko apparitions encircled her, peeking from behind her stiff shoulders.

"I, um, I..." Her voice died as she attempted to kill the tension growing between them. Ren closed the cabinet with a soft click, turning to her. "You what?" The smile on his face was being replaced by a dark grin that she'd only ever seen on stage. "You just what?" he repeated, stepping towards her.

She found herself fumbling for words. "It was snowing outside, and we had missed the last train, so we went to an inn, and there was only one room, and I didn't know what to do..." her back pressed against the wall, and she realized Ren had cornered her. Kyoko looked up at him, afraid. _It's like the King of the Night all over again..._

"Do you really think anything happened?" Her voice shook as she spoke, but her voice didn't fail her.

Ren placed his palms on the wall and looked into her face. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she looked down, and he could almost hear her heart pounding. _What am I doing? _he thought, _She wouldn't lie about something like this! I'm just angry about nothing!_ With this realization, he inhaled sharply and backed off. _I'm acting like an idiot, and I'm scaring Kyoko._

The woman in question saw the change in her sempai's face and relaxed. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, sighing. "I just lost control for a minute. I'm sorry I was scaring you." And Kyoko could see that he was telling the truth; it made her smile that he could let his façade of perfection dissolve around her so easily. Lightly stepping forward, she placed her palms on his forearms.

"It's okay, Ren," she whispered. He folded his arms around her, enjoying the comfort. Not to mention how happy he was when she leaned up for a kiss, making fireworks go off in his mind. He wanted to sweep her up and kiss her for all she was worth, but he controlled the urge.

It wasn't like Kyoko was having a bad time either. Kissing Ren was like being in heaven. She could only go higher, and higher, and higher... And she wanted to. She wanted to soar in a way she knew only he could let her.

They eventually moved to the couch, where they were completely encompassed by the sheer joy of touch. Ren had waited so long for Kyoko to understand his feelings for her, that when the moment came, his head started to feel fuzzy with adrenaline.

It completely confused him when she pulled back from the kiss and rested her head in her palms for a moment, making a decision. "Do you love me, Tsuruga Ren?" He caught her look and nodded, stroking her hair with one hand. "I do."

She looked up, beaming at him. "Come on," she said, untangling herself from him and standing. He looked at her outstretched hand and easy smile. Unfazed but confused, he took it and stood. It was then that his heart started a marathon, when she pulled him down the hall. He locked his door and lifted her up, kissing her and hoping that she didn't change her mind. Otherwise he was quite literally screwed.

* * *

"Big sister!"

Maria ran around the corner and into Kyoko's arms. "Maria–chan! It's so nice to see you. Where's your grandfather?" Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all day."

Her young eyes were sparkling. "It's because my dad called to talk about business or something. I'm so happy that I can speak with him. That's one of the reasons I love you, big sister. You helped me to get my dad back!" She hugged Kyoko, gripping her jeans tightly.

The older girl just smiled. "How is he doing?" Maria's face practically glowed. "He's doing really well! And he's coming home from America again. He said it's just for me!" Kyoko led Maria to a bench in an L.M.E. hallway, where they both sat down. Maria chattered away, telling her big sister about her dad and grandfather.

_She's so happy,_ Kyoko thought, _I wish I could be like that._

"What about big sister?" Maria's voice broke into her thoughts. "Will I ever get to meet your parents?"

Inwardly, Kyoko grimaced. She should have known that Maria would ask something like this, inquisitive as she was.

"Probably not, Maria–chan. I don't know my dad, and my mom..."

As she spoke, she remembered the tears, so many tears, that she had cried for her mother, and it silenced her. Sitting in the living room, with Bastard #1, or running away to cry in peace... that was where she had Corn. Even he had eventually left her alone. Her face was ashen as she stared into space.

"Big sister?" Maria waved a hand in front of her face.

Kyoko snapped out of it.

"Oh, it's just that I don't really get along with her."

Maria smiled at her, and Kyoko sighed in relief. There was no reason that this little girl needed to know that parents could hate, truly hate their children...

The blonde haired girl spoke quietly but clearly. "Big sister helped me with my dad, by telling me to talk to him. Why can't I help you?" Her expression was innocent and for a moment, Mogami Kyoko didn't know what the girl was talking about.

"What do you mean, Maria–chan?"

The little girl struck a pose. "I'll be the superhero this time! I want to help my big sister, just like she helped me! She should get a chance to talk to her parents, too!" Maria grabbed her hands. "Promise me?"

Kyoko couldn't resist that shining smile, and she sweat–dropped. "Okay, Maria–chan. Just go tell your grandfather that Moko–chan is in the Love Me break room, and she just got a call about a new drama; can you do that? But wait until he's done talking to your dad, okay?" Maria's eyes were glistening. "I'll do it for you, big sister, and you won't regret your promise!"

Maria skipped off towards the director's office.

Kyoko smiled and looked after her; Maria, though not her blood sister, was just as good.

"Kyoko?"

She turned and saw Tsuruga Ren leaning against the wall. She smiled, liking how he said her name without the honorific. She had spent the last two weeks sleeping at Ren's house and visiting the Darumaya during the day. Okami–san would be wondering about it now, and Kyoko was sure that she would have to let Taishou meet her boyfriend at least once. She didn't want them to worry, and she was sure Tsuruga Ren would be nothing but charming.

As she stepped towards him, he grinned in reply, sweeping a piece of hair out of her eyes. He had been watching the exchange with interest; all he knew of Kyoko's mother was that she had demanded perfection from her daughter. That expectation would never account for the fear and sorrow that had adorned Mogami Kyoko's features only moments ago. Ren's eyes narrowed as he wondered what had happened between the mother and daughter.

"Yes, Ren?"

His eyes caught her own. "Will you do it?"

Kyoko sighed and she sweat–dropped. "Do what?" He longed to put his arm around her at the very least, but no one knew about their relationship (except perhaps the Director, but he knew everything).

"Kyoko, do you intend to keep your promise to Maria–chan?"

Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers brushing his in a gesture of affection. "Why wouldn't I?"

He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Because I saw that expression when you were talking about your mom – you know, the one that looks like you're sinking into the blackness?" His tone was light, but his eyes were serious.

"Will you be able to?"

Kyoko looked up. "My mother doesn't cared about who am; why would that change if I called?" Her golden eyes were hard, but her body was relaxed, and he smiled at her, happy that she could tell him exactly what she had been thinking. The conversation carried on to more pleasant topics, and they set a dinner date for the next night.

Ren watched her retreating figure for a moment, grinning like the lovesick idiot he was.

* * *

"That's a wrap, people!"

Stagehands started moving the set for 'Darkmoon' around the actors went to their dressing rooms.

Kyoko waved to Yashiro–san, Ren's manager, and went to have her makeup taken off.

The artist who gently wiped the fake scar away was buzzing with excitement. "Oh, Mogami–san what's it like to act with Tsuruga Ren? He's so handsome and charming!" She continued on, not expecting an answer as she continued to remove the makeup.

Mogami Kyoko was lost in thought. _Ren is right. And I'll feel like a fool if I don't fulfill my promise now! _She resisted the urge to start wailing, and straightened up. She took the offered towel and finished wiping her face, oblivious to the makeup artist's slight annoyance at being ignored. Kyoko stood, smiling faintly at the evening she had planned for the next night. "Thank you," she said with a slight bow to the makeup artist, and walked towards the dressing room.

Once she had locked the door, she let opened the floodgates and started bawling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They've really made me work harder to get these chapters done. 3**

"Hello?"

It was that cold voice. The same voice she'd grown up fearing and loving in equal measures. Kyoko's throat seemed to close up, but she forced herself to say something. After all, she was sitting in front of Ren and Maria; they would expect her to at least talk.

"H–hi mom. It's me, Kyoko." There was silence at the other end, and for a moment, Kyoko was worried she would have to talk again. "What do you want? You're interrupting something." She swallowed, feeling the tears form. Two sets of eyes trained on her, forcing her to be brave. "I just wanted to talk to you. I thought maybe we could get together–"

The older woman cut her off. "You called to talk about that?" Her tone spoke volumes of disgust. "I was so happy when you moved away. At least now I don't have to deal with your failures anymore. You dropped out of high school to run off with some boy. I can't believe my daughter turned out so ridiculously clueless." Kyoko clenched her fists, trying not to cry. "Mom, I–"

"You even took my name; the only thing I have of your father's. Don't bother calling me anymore, unless you feel prepared give that up as well." Kyoko's mother hung up.

Mogami stared at the phone for a moment, hearing the dial tone. Then she put her face in her hands and cried. It was unlike the tears that came out of regret; it was pure sorrow that drove this. But unlike the last time she'd cried for her mother, there were people here for her.

Ren was hugging her before she realized it, and she was hugging him back as she sobbed into his jacket. After a moment, she felt Maria's small hands grip her jeans, the hug of a little sister who doesn't like seeing someone in pain. It brought Kyoko to her senses as she gave Ren one last squeeze and crouched to talk to Maria.

"I'm sorry, Maria–chan," she said trying to smile, "But I guess my mom's not ready to talk to me."

The little blonde girl just hugged her, her wiry arms wrapping around her neck. "It's okay, Big Sister. I think I know what you mean. You can just share my daddy with me, okay?"

This made the actors laugh. Tsuruga Ren took one of Kyoko's hands, helping her up and brushed his lips across hers. "You can share my parents too," he offered. Maria started giggling. "Ren kissed Big Sister!" The adults blushed vividly and let go of each other's hands. "Listen, Maria," Ren began as Kyoko crouched down to the young girl's eye level.

"Maria, you can't let anyone know, alright?" Kyoko looked her surrogate sister in the eye. "It has to be our secret, okay?" The girl considered it. "I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to," she conceded after a moment's thought, "But if you two get married, I get to be a bridesmaid! And Ren has to dance with me in exchange for marrying Big Sis!" The adults blushed harder than anyone would have thought possible, but eventually Kyoko nodded.

"You can even have as many flowers as you want; but you have to keep us a secret, okay?" Kyoko was starting to feel very nervous about the wedding conversation, and wanted it over as soon as possible. Maria nodded, eyes already sparkling with visions of the beautiful party which she (of course) would be planning. She wandered out of the Love Me break room muttering about crepe paper she needed to buy to match the cake.

When she was gone, Kyoko shut the door and turned back to Ren. He immediately swept her into a hug which she gratefully returned. They sat down as Kyoko recalled the conversation from memory, trying not to frantically gulp in air again. "She acted like I was a nuisance. Like I had no right to be hers!" Kyoko had gotten over her tears and was instead headed towards that bottomless well of loneliness. "I wish I'd told her what a rotten mom she was to me! How I loved her even when she ignored me." Kyoko sighed, leaning against Ren's shoulder.

They sat there, breathing quietly and exchanging the occasional kiss. Then something occurred to her. "You said I could share your parents. Do you talk to them?"

He sighed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Sometimes. I suppose it doesn't really matter now, but let me tell you about them when we get home, okay? I always feel like the walls have ears here." Kyoko giggled and they kissed one last time before going their separate ways in the LME building.

* * *

"Big Sis and Ren are getting married!" Maria sang quietly, going to look for the President's prop manager. She skipped around the corner and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, and looked up to her grandfather.

"Maria–chan," he said in his bass voice, "What was that about Ren?"

She sweat–dropped. _Well, they told me not to tell anybody, but I'm sure they didn't mean Grandfather! After all, Grandfather only makes things better. Plus he can get me all the flowers I want!_ She beamed up at the President.

"Big Sister and Ren are going to get married and I get to be a bridesmaid!" Maria gave her shocked grandfather a quick hug and kept skipping down the corridor, imagining the ways she could make the wedding wonderful. It wasn't long before she encountered a promising group of people in the costume department.

"I need a book on colorful dresses!" Takarada Maria exclaimed loudly, and immediately everyone handed them to her. As the President's granddaughter, she got whatever she wanted when she wanted it. Plus everyone liked the cute little girl who eased the tension of hardworking staff. She grinned up at them cheerfully. "Thanks! I'll have these returned to you."

Maria struggled out of the room, the pile of books teetering in her arms. "Big Sis and Ren are getting married! Big Sis and Ren are getting married!" she chanted, oblivious to the confused stares she was eliciting; most people didn't know who 'Big Sis' was, and not everyone would assume she was talking about the Tsuruga Ren. Only when she had slammed into someone's knees did she actually stop. "Sorry, mister!" She said to the tall blonde man she'd bumped into. "I couldn't see you!" She continued on. "Big Sis and Ren are getting married!" She sang until the end of the corridor, when she heard someone call, "Wait!"

Carefully, she put down the books and turned, smiling. "Yes?" The man, barely out of his teens, looked clearly bewildered. "Did you say something about Tsuruga Ren?" Maria smiled. "No, sorry!" She turned around, determined not to blow her cover.

His voice reached her ears. "I'll get you whatever you want." That stopped her.

A half an hour later, she sat in the LME cafeteria, eating the ice cream her grandfather never let her buy. The blonde haired man was sitting across from her, sipping an ice water. "So you were talking about Tsuruga Ren," the man intoned.

_It couldn't hurt if a nice stranger knows! He could even help with the plans – he could get the ice cream for the reception!_ This excited thought spurred her next words.

"Yep! I'm going to be his sister–in–law!" She pushed her golden curls behind her ears as she ate. "Why do you want to know? You're just jealous because my Ren is marrying the most beautiful girl ever! My Big Sister!" She felt like she could explode with enthusiasm.

The man frowned though, and Maria wondered what she'd said wrong. "What's your big sister's name?" She gave him a look that said he should know already. "Only the most wonderful person ever, just like Ren! My sister's name is Mogami Kyoko!"

Fuwa Sho, sitting in front of her, went pale and excused himself, thanking her politely before leaving.

_Oh well,_ Maria thought, _At least Grandfather can help their wedding plans along!_

* * *

When Ren got a summons from the President, he was confused to say the least. _Did I get a new job offer?_ he wondered, _But Yashiro–san would tell me about it... _He stepped into the room, saw Kyoko sitting in front of the President's desk and his bewilderment only thickened.

"Is something wrong, President?" He shut the door behind himself and took a seat next to Kyoko. Takarada Lory was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Kyoko and Ren exchanged horrified glances; they'd never seen the President so downcast. A cloud of gloom seemed to hang over his head, sullying the atmosphere.

"Um, President?" Kyoko smiled tentatively. She leaned forward. "Are you okay...?"

The President looked up suddenly. The two actors flinched backwards. He looked like he was ready to burst into tears, and the feather in his hat was wilting, neglected. Looking between two of his favorite actors, he gave them an ashamed nod. "I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

Kyoko looked nervously at Ren, who shrugged. "Then why are we here?" Tsuruga Ren's voice made the man in front of them sigh. "I just wanted to know..."

His expression was heartbreaking, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I just wanted to know how you could have betrayed me so! Why didn't I get an invitation to your wedding?"

He started wailing, and Ren sighed while Kyoko did a mental head–desk.

* * *

After they explained the situation to the President, and assured him that they were not getting married, they walked out, shaking their heads over their boss's folly.

"Kyoko!" Director Ogata came running down the hall, his face worried. "You better come quickly!"

The director refused to tell them what the problem was, only saying that "You have to see it for yourself." When they reached LME's entertainment hall, the dilemma became clear. A huge crowd of people were milling around, putting up decorations and streamers. Standing in the middle of all the chaos was Maria, wailing and trying to explain things to people holding color swatches. "No, that's the wrong color! It needs to be bluer! Why isn't anyone listening to me?"

Ren stopped and stared as stagehands on ladders set up a huge white banner that said "Congratulations Ren and Kyoko!" in blue glitter. He only moved when Kyoko nudged him, nodding wordlessly towards a cluster of people around one of the buffet tables that had mysteriously appeared. In the center of _that_ whirlpool of bedlam stood a tall youth wearing odd clothes and piercings. "I need to see her! Let me talk to her, now!"

"Fuwa," Ren muttered, frowning and taking a step towards him. He would have walked over to resolve it, but Kyoko grabbed his sleeve, and he looked back.

She was standing there, shaking her head. "He's not our problem. He's just some idiot musician who wants to see one of LME's actors. If we have to, we can deal with him later. But right now we have bigger issues." She turned and started walking towards Maria, who was flipping through a book of cake flavors. Smiling faintly, Ren followed her.

"Wait! Kyoko! I need to talk to you!" The LME guards arrived and grabbed Sho, hauling him off to be held. "You can't do this to me, I'm a famous singer–!" The doors slammed shut behind him and Kyoko giggled, grasping Ren's hand for a moment as they made their way to the source of the wedding plans.

"Big Sister! Ren!" Maria greeted as they neared, "I was just looking through some colors. Do you want to see?" She held out pieces of cellophane in different shades of aqua. Mogami Kyoko took her hands and led her to a quieter area, with Ren standing beside her. "Maria–chan, we asked that you didn't tell anyone. What is all this?" Maria looked into Ren's charming smile and said, "But I didn't! I just wanted to be ready. Nobody actually knows what any of this is about. I kept it all one big secret!" She gave them a theatrical wink, beaming.

Kyoko and Ren sweat–dropped. "Maria–chan," Kyoko said slowly, "Don't you think they might get the wrong idea from all of this? Are you sure you didn't tell anybody?" Slowly, the young blonde girl's face turned from ecstasy to confusion to complete and utter horror. "You mean you weren't really going to get married?" she wailed as they tried to calm her down.

"It's not that, Maria... well yes actually it is. When we were talking about a wedding... we meant someday, and maybe not even then." She put a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "You just have to explain to everybody that this is just a big misunderstanding. Alright?" Maria pouted. "But I already set everything up." She sighed. "I guess I will, if you guys really mean it..." They assured her that they most certainly meant it. She drifted off, leaving a trail of people behind her who were undoing all of their previous work.

Kyoko looked at Ren, who raised his eyebrow at her. "We are so dead," she whispered, and he smiled at her. "But it's us. We're always dead. At least we'll die together." She scowled and his smile widened.

_At least we're together._


End file.
